For Men, By Men
by Daggerella
Summary: Seth Rollins teaches Antonio Cesaro all about his personal grooming routine. m/m oral, shaving kink, slash


"Look, you really need to stay still or you're gonna get cut down here, and I really don't think you want that," Seth said as he gingerly smoothed shaving gel onto Cesaro's tight, twitching abs. He shivered as the cold blue gel quickly turned white and transformed into a dense foam, Seth's nimble fingers spreading it downward past his navel.

Seth sighed, looking him impatiently in the eye. "I told you, we're not gonna be able to do this unless you take everything off. I'm not shaving around your underwear. Besides, it's gonna get all wet."

Cesaro looked down somewhat bashfully. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to being this...comfortable around other guys before. You mean this doesn't bother you at all?"

Seth laughed to himself. "I've seen you shower before, motherfucker. You think you've got something I haven't seen? Whip it out then," he taunted, smirking.

"Something tells me you wouldn't mind that," Cesaro shot back.

"Something tells ME you wouldn't have agreed to let me shave you if _you_minded it," Seth said matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow. Cesaro broke eye contact and looked away, hooking his thumbs in his briefs and pushing them down to the floor. He looked back up at Seth and stepped out of them.

"I have no idea how you talked me into this," he said, shaking his head, hands on his hips. Seth laughed inwardly again. "I didn't talk you into anything. I just helped you figure out a couple of things, that's all."

"No, it's not that. It's just, there's just something _about_ you...I can't really explain it." He said, looking at Seth in wonderment.

"I know," said Seth, still vaguely impatiently. "Look, can I give you a piece of advice?" He asked, putting his palm against Cesaro's freshly-shaven chest, still wet from being rinsed off. "Just trust me. I have a universal appeal. Did I not come highly recommended by my teammates? How do you think they stay so smooth...and happy?" He said, breaking into a mischievous smile and running a hand through his hair.

"Ah shit," Seth whined as he realized he had just smeared shaving cream all over his head. "Fuck me...goddammit...well, this is obviously going to get messy. Come on, let's get in here," he said, stepping into the shower, gesturing for Cesaro to follow him.

Cesaro gave him a skeptical look for a moment, then looked Seth's shirtless body up and down and smiled, his tongue licking the edge of his lip. He took a deep breath and exhaled, then stepped in after Seth, facing him. "Alright, do it. Just uh, don't mind that," he said, looking down at his stiffening cock. Seth got on his knees, eyeing it intently. "Oh, I don't mind at _all_."

Seth squirted out some more gel into his palm and rubbed it across Cesaro's lower abs and around his cock, grabbing it in the middle and pulling it down so he could spread the cream evenly above it. Cesaro gasped slightly as he felt Seth's hand close around him. He blushed as he realized he was getting very hard, very quickly.

Seth took a fresh razor and drew it slowly over Cesaro's abdomen, carefully working it around his muscled torso. Seth meticulously shaved every inch of him, his mouth open in concentration. Cesaro squirmed as the razor got closer to his dick, which by then was throbbing rather painfully. He was trembling by the time Seth was working on his balls, holding his cock out of the way, pressing it back against his stomach.

Seth smiled watching him squirm awkwardly, licking his lips as he stole another lascivious look at the sizeable cock in front of him. "You know, we still have to get the back side too."

Cesaro looked down. "Yeah, so?" he asked quizzically.

Seth made a corkscrew motion with his finger, motioning for him to turn around. Cesaro rolled his eyes, but did as he asked, spreading his legs and sticking out his exquisitely rounded ass. "I swear, it's only because it's _you_..." he said, looking back at Seth, his hands and forehead pressed against the shower wall.

"Uh-huh," said Seth nonchalantly as he began applying more gel to Cesaro's firm cheeks and into his crack. He jumped as Seth's fingers grazed his opening. "Hey, getting a little personal there," he said somewhat nervously. "Well, you have to be thorough," Seth replied, licking his lips. He proceeded to shave him completely smooth everywhere he could reach, then grabbed a cheek and spread his ass apart, carefully shaving his sensitive areas.

Cesaro leaned forward, panting and trying desperately not to cum all over the shower wall. He was embarrassed by how turned on he was from all this, but he was trying to take Seth's advice to heart and just go with it. He just knew that Seth's touch was driving him crazy and his dick was pounding with a heartbeat of its own. Before he could stop it, a moan escaped his lips.

"What's the matter? Don't want me to stop? Seth inquired, setting down the razor. He squirted a big dollop of gel into his hand and brought both hands together, spreading it around, a devilish grin on his face.

"You're not done, are you?" Cesaro asked breathlessly.

. Seth grinned wider. "I don't _have_ to be," he teased.

He grabbed the beautiful ass in front of him with both hands, groping him and covering him in shaving cream at the same time. His lubricated fingers roamed all over and around those muscular mounds, drawing heated gasps from Cesaro as he started to push back against Seth's wandering hands.

Seth slid his hand between Cesaro's legs and spread shaving cream up onto his straining cock, closing his finger and thumb around it and starting to stroke upward. Cesaro whined and bucked forward, trying to get as much contact as possible against those slick fingers. "Impatient, aren't we?" Seth smirked, picking up speed. He used his other hand to rub Cesaro's asshole in little circles,grinning up at him the whole time.

"Unhhh, that's so fucking hot..." Seth moaned, immensely excited by everything that was happening. His own cock was straining for release, but he had hardly thought about it before that moment. Suddenly, it was a hard, insistent presence, begging for attention. He quickly reached down and unzipped, pulling it out. The head was slick with pre-cum, and he jerked himself off for a few seconds, just trying to let off some of the rapidly building tension. "Ok, time to rinse. Just one more step in the process after this," he said, trying to sound as suggestive as possible.

Cesaro turned the shower on, the water raining down on both of them, Seth still on his knees. He stood up, pulling his pants down and off before they got soaked completely, then stripped off his underwear and got back on his knees again. He pushed Cesaro up against the wall and rinsed all the soap off of him, running his hands all over Cesaro's finely honed body, now baby-smooth and deliciously naked. He spread those sparkling-clean cheeks and plunged his tongue into his little hole, pulling hisass back against his face, lapping him over and over until Cesaro moaning and begging for release.

He turned around, his thumping dick swinging in front of Seth's face. He expertly swallowed it, his hands kneading Cesaro's balls as he huffed and thrust urgently into Seth's hot, caressing mouth. Seth moved a hand down to his own cock and began stroking it in earnest. His moans vibrated Cesaro's cock in just the right way, and soon he was holding Seth by the hair as he fucked his hungry mouth, mouth open as he moaned and bucked wildly.

Cesaro felt his cock starting to throb harder and faster, and he let out a loud groan as he swelled and exploded down Seth's eager throat. Just then, Seth came too, spurting out his load onto the shower wall and floor, grunting lustily, gripping Cesaro's leg for support.

Once they had calmed down a bit, Cesaro helped Seth back up onto his feet. He was a bit wobbly, but once he ran his head under the stream of water, he looked back at him and said, "So, you wanna do me next?"


End file.
